theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassie Newman
Cassidy "Cassie" Ann Newman was played by Camryn Grimes. Biography 16-year-old Sharon Collins became pregnant and put the baby up for adoption. Alice Johnson adopted the baby and named her Cassidy. Alice later abandoned Cassidy to pursue a man and left the child in the care of her elderly mother, Millie. Sharon ended up marrying Nicholas Newman, son of the wealthy Victor Newman. When it appeared that Sharon and Nick's newborn baby, Noah Newman, was going to die, Sharon's friend Grace Turner tracked down Cassidy to help Sharon ease the pain of her loss. They convinced Millie to allow them to return Cassidy, now 5 years old, to Genoa City and be reunited with her mother. But Noah lived, so Grace decided to keep Cassidy for a while. Grace fell in love with the little girl, and kept her true indentity to herself for a year. Grace finally told Sharon who she really was, and Cassidy went to live with Sharon, Nick, and Noah. Alice returned to fight for the return of her "daughter". Although Alice was about to win custody, Sharon and Nick were able to convince her that she was better off with them. Cassidy legally became a Newman and changed her name to Cassie when Nick adopted her, and lived with her happy family in a converted barn on the Newman Ranch. Years later, Sharon had an affair and she and Nick separated once again. Nick decided to give his marriage another chance. Bringing flowers for Sharon, he paused at the window of their home to see Sharon kissng Victor. Victor tried to take the blame. Cassie felt betrayed and angry with her parents after Nick fiinding that Nick was more interested in berating Victor than comforting her. Cassie ran off and fell through the ice on the Newman Ranch pond. Nick realized she was missing, jumped into the pond, and rescued her. She was rushed to the hospital and was in a coma for days. Sharon returned months later with a new resolve to not be trod on by any Newman again. Nick made up with her, but it took Cassie a while to. Cassie turned 14 and began to hang out at Crimson Lights with her older friends, Lily Winters and Sierra Hoffman. She had a crush on 16-year-old Daniel Romalotti, but he and Lily were getting close. Cassie ended up at a party and found Daniel drunk. Cassie then found Daniel passed out in the back seat of his convertible. Deciding he was too drunk to get home, Cassie took his keys and started the car even though she hadn't had a lesson or learner's permit.They crashed, and niether remembered what happened, and everyone just assumed that it was daniel who was driving. After Cassie died, Daniel was on trial for manslaughter, until Nick found evidence that proved that cassie was driving. Cassie often appeared in her parent's dreams, and one prophesized to Nick that he and Sharon were going to have another baby, a little girl named Faith Newman. Years later, after Faith was stolen from Sharon and given to Sharon's friend Ashley to be raised as her daughter, Cassie told Sharon that if she held the baby she would know if she was hers or not. Relationships Parents: Sharon Newman (mother) Nicholas Newman (Father, via adoption) Frank Baritt (Biological father) Siblings: Noah Newman (Maternal half-brother) Summer Newman (Paternal half-sister, via adoption) Faith Newman (Maternal half-sister) Grandparents: Doris Collins Victor Newman (via adoption) Nikki Reed (via adoption) Video thumb|264px|left|Cassie in court thumb|264px|left|Cassie dies thumb|264px|left|Cassie's prophecies Photos cassie newman.jpg|Little Cassie Newman little cassie.jpg|Five year old Cassie camryn grimes.jpg|Camryn Grimes little noah's christmas.jpg|Newman family Christmas cassie, sharon, and nick.jpg|Cassie, Sharon, and Nick cassie on a magazine cover.jpg|Cassie on a magazine cover cassie at a party.jpg|Cassie at a party cassie and sharon.jpg|Cassie and Sharon cassie and nick.jpg|Cassie and Nick the newmans.jpg|Newman family (1990's) cameryn wins the golden globe.jpg|Camryn Grimes wins the Golden Globe cassie and her parents.jpg|Cassie and her parents newman family.jpg|Newman Family 2005 cassie and abby.jpg|Cassie and Abby Cassie and the teens of genoa city.jpg|Cassie and the teens of Genoa City (2005) Cassie's final days.jpg|Cassie's final days Cassies ghost visits Sharon.png|Cassie's ghost visits Sharon